The primary goal of this project is to provide research support services for diet and nutrition and cancer prevention activities. These services and deliverables will provide basic source and analytical materials for: 1) evaluation of hypotheses which might result in concepts for new research projects for RFA and RFP initiatives; 2) preparation of Division of Cancer Prevention and Control (DCPC) documents on diet, nutrition and cancer prevention issues; and development of manuscripts, official monographs, review articles, and position papers for publication, required reports, and for task force/advisory group review, analysis, and interpretation. The specific services include: gathering, analyzing, synthesizing, and integrating information pertinent to preclinical and clinical issues fundamental to human biology, epidemiology, and potential human intervention trials of high priority to the DCPC's goals and objectives in diet, nutrition and cancer research activities.